Requiem
by Alquimistaarcano77
Summary: Para Adagio, Aria y Sonata esa noche la victoria era suya, todo iba de acuerdo al plan y en este punto de la historia muchos dirán que Twilight y sus amigas estaban listas para salvar el día, sin embargo ¿qué pasa cuando un jugador extra entra al tablero? ¿qué pasa cuando las cosas no suceden como deberían?


**Disclaimer.**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic y Equestria Girls no me pertenecen, todos los derechos le pertenecen a Hasbro Studios.**

**Esto es un fanfiction sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p>Aquella noche sobre la plataforma para dar conciertos, el grupo llamado las "Dazzlings" conformado por: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze y Sonata Dusk parecían ya tener la victoria en sus manos, habían conseguido que todos o al menos la gran mayoría de los incautos estudiantes de Canterlot High cayeran bajo el poderoso influjo de sus voces.<p>

Además de según lo planeado conseguir la tan anhelada magia de Equestria al lograr poner en conflicto a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía, corrompiendo de ese modo la magia de la amistad y con ello darles vía libre para hacerse de esa energía negativa, restaurando con ello sus poderes originales para usarlos en sus propósitos.

Sin embargo Twilight Sparkle y las versiones humanas de sus amigas no se quedarían atrás, después de haberse reconciliado, algo en lo que también contribuyo la ahora reformada Sunset Shimmer y fortalecer su amistad, se prepararon decididamente a resolver el lío que las Dazzlings habían provocado hasta ahora.

Con ayuda de Spike y una singular DJ, lograron salir de la trampa en que una mal influenciada Trixie las había metido y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto, las Dazzlings estaban llegando al clímax de su poder pues ahora incluso se habían trasformado, saliéndoles orejas en la parte superior de la cabeza, así como una especie de alas que semejaban más bien aletas y el crecimiento de su cabello.

Pero en ese momento las "Rainbooms" que así era como se hacía llamar la banda de Twilight y sus amigas contraatacaron y desataron el poder de la "magia de la amistad" tomando algunas características de sus contrapartes ponies.

Fue así como ese singular combate mágico comenzó, pero al ver las Dazzlings que sus oponentes lograban liberar de su hechizo a sus víctimas, su líder Adagio Dazzle con actitud algo soberbia y segura de sí, desato el máximo de su poder y el de sus compañeras convocando con ello sus verdaderas formas en una especie de proyección astral, solo que mas corpóreas en su caso.

Hecho esto no tardaron en ganar terreno nuevamente en la batalla rompiendo la defensa de sus oponentes usando todo el poder de su canto concentrado.

Más a todos esos eventos nadie se había percatado en todo ese tiempo de la presencia de un misterioso espectador que avanzaba sigilosamente entre el público y que había llegado a la primera fila en el momento en que la batalla entró en una encrucijada.

Aquella persona, por así decirlo, llevaba puesta una capucha negra que le llegaba hasta la cintura y no le dejaba ver el rostro, traía puestos unos pantalones de un material muy fino y también de color negro, así como unos zapatos de charol de color blanco y negro relucientes, traía puestos también unos guantes blancos de vestir y además portaba en la mano derecha un bastón marrón en cuya superficie se podían ver una especie de líneas de un azul brillante que estaban grabadas de forma serpenteante y con un pequeño círculo al final de cada uno y que asemejaban a las líneas que tienen en sus bases los chips de cualquier componente electrónico, además de que aquel bastón tenía una joya de color purpura incrustada en la parte superior que emitía pequeños destellos de luz.

Entonces mirando el escenario y con una voz calmada y refinada dijo para sí mismo:

-El momento oportuno, está cerca.

Y dicho esto, unos instantes después las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía recobraban su poder gracias a la intervención de Sunset Shimmer quien también ahora era partícipe de su magia liberando finalmente de su control a todos los que cayeron bajo el hechizo de las sirenas.

Entonces su poder conjunto ascendió a los cielos y de entre las nubes este se materializo en la forma de un gran alicornio plateado que tenía un porte majestuoso e imponente.

Adagio, Aria y Sonata estaban atónitas ante tal poder, ya no sabían qué hacer, también habían perdido la conexión con sus verdaderas formas y no había modo de que se defendieran, en sus rostros se reflejaba el miedo y el saber que su derrota era inminente.

Sin embargo fue en ese preciso momento antes de que aquella figura de alicornio lanzara un poderoso rayo de energía que la batalla fue interrumpida abruptamente pues una voz dijo fuertemente:

-¡Suficiente!

Y con ello una onda expansiva se desato haciendo retroceder a la figura de alicornio y a las formas verdaderas de las sirenas, así como hacer que el público, las Dazzlings y las Rainbooms cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente.

Acto seguido todas las luces del escenario reventaron quedando todos en penumbras y el vehículo de aquella DJ cuyo nombre respondía al de Vynil Scratch también sufrió estragos, las lámparas de lava se reventaron estruendosamente desparramando sin remedio el líquido que contenían, del tablero, empezaron a salir chispas y luego humo con un fuerte olor a plástico quemado, haciendo que saliera cuanto antes de ahí y se reuniera con las Rainbooms.

Y por primera vez pudieron escuchar la voz de aquella chica de pelo azul y lentes magenta.

-¡Pero qué está pasando, que ha sido todo eso!-Decía con preocupación en su voz.

-¡Miren chicas ahí!-Agrego en ese momento Rainbow Dash a la vez que señalaba el auditorio.

Pues este como por arte de magia se ilumino nuevamente con unas luces volátiles que asemejaban fuegos fatuos, las cuales se repartieron alrededor iluminando todo el lugar nuevamente.

Entonces fue ahí que todos lo presenciaron, aquel misterioso sujeto estaba ya subido en el escenario acercándose lentamente a las Dazzlings.

Cuando estuvo frente a ellas se quito la capucha y con un ademán, al instante esta quedo transformada en un sombrero de copa alta de color violeta y con una cintilla roja el cual coloco elegantemente en su cabeza.

Se dejo observar por las Dazzlings unos segundos, ellas lo miraban con los ojos y las bocas muy abiertas sin dar crédito a lo que veían.

Luego se dio la vuelta y camino hacia el público, la visión que tenían antes ellos los dejo sin palabras pues aquel sujeto llevaba puesta una máscara blanca, que tenía una expresión serena y que parecía estar hecha de mármol, varias partes estaban muy agrietadas, incluso le faltaban algunos pequeños trozos aquí y allá dejando ver partes de su rostro que era como una densa oscuridad.

Y más sorprendente aún era que aquella máscara en vez de tener dos aberturas para los ojos, ¡tenía cuatro! y a través de esas aberturas se podían ver precisamente cuatro ojos, los de la parte superior eran de color purpura y los de la parte inferior azul cielo, además de llevar un monóculo en el ojo derecho superior.

Todo esto junto a un elegante traje con camisa blanca y sin corbata.

Entonces sin perder tiempo hablo y dijo lo siguiente:

-Saben de dónde vengo el asunto de las batallas entre el bien y el mal se suele resolver con combates cuerpo a cuerpo, armas poderosas y legendarias, lanzándonos poderosos hechizos y conjuros de las diferentes escuelas de magia o incluso convocando poderes ancestrales y secretos.

-Pero en fin creo que debo de dejar estas reflexiones para otro momento y enfocarme en tomar lo que estaba buscando, el tiempo apremia.-Y tras decir esto saco un reloj de bolsillo de su saco y vio la hora.

Acto seguido volvió sus pasos hacia las Dazzlings quienes sopesando aquella impresión se pusieron en pie, Adagio se dirigió entonces a aquel extraño ser y le dijo con decisión:

-Quien eres tú y que es lo que buscas.

-Oh pero que descortés de mi parte, había olvidado el presentarme adecuadamente.-Lo dijo de tal modo que no se sabía si estaba siendo sarcástico o sincero.

Entonces su voz se oyó con un gran eco haciendo que todos los ahí presentes pudieran escucharle.

-Soy un miembro del caído Octavo Clan, el clan de la Tecnología del planeta Magishaterra, muchos incluyendo mis amigos me conocen como: "El Caballero Elegante" y soy el "Primero de los Seis Altos Inquisidores de los Desterrados".

-¿Desterrados?-Murmuraron entre sí las sirenas.

-Es curioso sabes, tú y yo se podría decir que nos parecemos, pues yo junto a mis hermanos y hermanas también fuimos desterrados de nuestro mundo natal, digamos que el resto de los clanes no compartían nuestra visión e irónicamente ese es el nombre que ahora usamos "Los Desterrados".

-Así como lo oyes, nos exiliaron pero no a cualquier lugar sino a una especie de limbo donde no pudiéramos volver jamás y allí permanecimos un largo tiempo, sin embargo por alguna muy afortunada razón el poder que nos sello se fue debilitando y algunos de nosotros pudimos escapar de ahí, y por lógica sencilla se puede deducir que yo fui uno de los afortunados jejeje.

-Pero en fin, ha llegado el momento de que cumplamos con la visión que nuestros hermanos y hermanas que nos desterraron no compartían con nosotros.

-Y qué era esa visión si se puede saber.-Inquirió Adagio algo interesada.

-El purificar los diferentes universos y sus respectivos mundos ¡con los fuegos de la destrucción!

Tras decir esto y sin previo aviso y de manera increíble el rostro de su máscara cambio al de una sonrisa siniestra y en el acto ella y sus amigas sintieron una fuerte presión en sus cuellos casi como si las estuvieran ahorcando.

Al hacer esto y de manera increíble como por instinto en una especie de mecanismo de defensa, sus verdaderas formas se lanzaron para defenderlas de su agresor, sin embargo aquel ser hizo un ademán con su bastón y de la nada unas redes aparecieron y les atraparon haciéndoles caer estrepitosamente al suelo a la vez que una poderosa descarga eléctrica les azotaba.

Adagio, Aria y Sonata se retorcieron de dolor pues al estar vinculadas sentían lo mismo que sus formas verdaderas.

-Saben creo que debo agradecerles el hecho de que me hayan facilitado el trabajo de reunir una gran cantidad de energía negativa.-Dijo de manera burlona.

Y tras decir esto les arranco los amuletos de rubí de sus cuellos con brusquedad. Esto hizo que sus formas de sirena desaparecieran a la vez que ellas quedaron muy débiles.

Su rostro luego cambio a una expresión de felicidad y exclamo triunfante:

-¡Sí, magnífico, ahora tengo el último toque para mi ritual!

Las Rainbooms quienes habían permanecido inmóviles ante tales nuevos sucesos, reaccionaron de golpe.

-¡Tenemos que detenerlo sea quien sea, es un peligro mayor que las sirenas tan solo vean lo fácil que las ha derrotado!-Dijo Twilight a sus amigas

-Tienes razón no sabemos de lo que es capaz ahora que tiene sus amuletos.-Agrego Sunset Shimmer.

-Y es seguro que sus intenciones no son nada buenas.-Compartió Fluttershy.

-Pues que estamos esperando no perdamos más tiempo y ataquemos.-Sentenció Rainbow Dash.

Entonces enfocaron nuevamente su poder haciendo que aquella figura de alicornio dispara un potente rayo sobre aquel ser.

Más cual no fue su sorpresa cuando este, sin inmutarse en absoluto y volteando con una expresión serena, transformo su bastón en una espada purpura de doble filo, luego y justo antes de que el poderoso rayo le impactara desapareció al instante y reapareció al siguiente frente al alicornio plateado, y luego exclamo:

_**-¡Mandoble Imperial!-**_

Un poderoso corte acompañado de energía negra atravesó de la cabeza al pecho del alicornio, de un solo tajo, luego este emitió un lastimero sonido y cayo desvaneciéndose en el aire.

-Saben me temo que no puedo permitir ninguna clase de interrupción.-Y luego transformo de vuelta aquella espada en bastón.

Sin más se teletransporto y apareció frente a Twilight y sus amigas.

Entonces apunto con su bastón a ellas y quedaron también paralizadas a la vez que un aura rojinegra les rodeaba y sentía como se debilitaban.

-Bien ¿en que estaba antes de ser interrumpido abruptamente?... ¡oh si! el ritual.

Entonces se teletrasporto de vuelta al escenario, trayendo consigo a las Rainbooms.

Cuando reapareció las Dazzlings retrocedieron atemorizadas y el resto del público estaba en la misma situación.

-No se querrán perder esto, pueden creerme.-Y les guiño el ojo derecho superior y el inferior a sus rehenes.

Saco entonces de su traje una especie de gemas negras y las levito en el aire, eran 6 en total y parecían estar hechas de obsidiana, todas tenían forma esférica y unos símbolos extraños y diferentes en cada una.

Luego hizo también levitar los amuletos de las Dazzlings y apuntándoles con su bastón dijo el siguiente terrible juramento:

"_**Nuestro amor esta marchito"**_

"_**Nuestra fe ha muerto"**_

"_**Nuestra esperanza nos ha abandonado"**_

"_**Ya nada tiene sentido"**_

"_**¡Oíd nuestro clamor!" "Pues todo ha de ser purificado con los fuegos de la destrucción"**_

"_**Al final no quedara nada, ni la luz, ni la oscuridad, ¡que todo se reduzca a un eterno vacío silente!"**_

Al finalizar estas palabras empezó a drenar su energía y distribuirla uniformemente hacia aquella especie de esferas negras.

-Odio, Envidia y Discordia los últimos ingredientes que necesitaban, para mi "gran platillo".

Una vez que termino de transferir toda esa energía negativa dejo caer los amuletos de rubí al piso y esos se quebraron cual cristal.

-¡Están completos, ahora rebosan de poder!

Entonces apunto con ambas manos a aquellos artefactos y dijo:

-¡Despierten ahora Elementos de las Tinieblas!-

Tras esta proclama, las nubes del cielo se enrojecieron como la sangre soltando terribles relámpagos y entonces de cada esfera un fuego negro salió y brillaron sus símbolos con gran intensidad en rojo carmesí.

Luego estas gemas comenzaron a proyectar unas imágenes.

En ellas se podían ver nada menos que a Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy y Applejack en sus versiones ponies.

-Pero… que… es todo esto.-Decía Twilight algo débil.

-¡Oh si!, debí mencionarlo cuando logre salir de ese limbo el primer lugar al que pude llegar fue precisamente tu mundo y lo he estado estudiando desde hace tiempo y recientemente este, así como sus principales eventos.-

-Sabes cuando llegué permanecí oculto en ese lugar llamado Ponyville, sin que nadie se percatara de mi presencia gracias a la habilidad de mi raza de fundirse en las sombras o entrar en la forma etérea; vigilando de cerca comprendí que vosotros tienen un gran potencial mágico y no solo los unicornios y los alicornios que los gobiernan sino también los pegasos y ponies terrestres.

-Y fui paciente y aprendí más de ustedes y entonces ese dichoso día llegaste tú a Ponyville.-Señalando en ese momento a Twilight.

-Fue cuando desataste junto a tus amigas el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía para purificar a quien se hacía llamar Nightmare Moon y con ello devolverle a su forma original, la Princesa Luna.

-Entonces vi ahí un poder que podía explotar para mis propósitos, pero decidí no apresurarme y vaya que valió la pena, sabes es seguro que si hubiera actuado de manera impulsiva me hubieran mandado de vuelta a ese detestable lugar, algo que claramente no deseaba.

-Analizando adecuadamente su primera gran victoria, deduje que la única solución factible para tener un poder como el suyo era crear una antítesis de vuestros elementos.

-Fue así como empecé a urdir este plan y cree unas gemas con poderosa magia negra para que estás fueran los Elementos de las Tinieblas, pero necesitaba primero nutrirlas adecuadamente para que tuvieran el poder que yo deseaba.

-Entonces con cada acto suyo de Codicia, Mentira, Tristeza, Crueldad, Deslealtad y el uso incorrecto de la Magia, yo me encargue de tomar toda esa energía oscura y alimente con ello a mis elementos.

Entonces moviendo su bastón las imágenes de la vida cotidiana de las ponis cambiaron precisamente a cada momento en que habían ido en contra de sus respectivos elementos, sus momentos más oscuros aquellos en que sus voluntades flaquearon o se dejaron llevar por lo peor en ellas.

-Bien saben, ha sido una noche entretenida en mi opinión, pero tengo un itinerario por cumplir.

Dicho esto saco otra vez su reloj de bolsillo y tras consultarlo atrajo los Elementos de las Tinieblas hacía él y los guardo en una especie de cofre mediano de madera negra, con otros símbolos extraños inscritos en la madera.

Luego con un ademán tanto el grupo de Adagio como el de Twilight fueron liberadas de aquel encantamiento que las mantenía cautivas y al ver que aquel ser se disponía a marchar, Twilight se reincorporo a duras penas y le dijo de manera sentenciosa y con gran valor:

-¡Si crees que puedes salirte con la tuya te equivocas, jamás destruirás o conquistaras Equestria o este mundo, ni mis amigas de ambos mundos, ni yo, ni las princesas de mi mundo te lo permitirán jamás!

Entonces "El Caballero Elegante" meneo la cabeza a la vez que reía y volvió sus pasos a ella, a la vez que Twilight tomaba una posición defensiva esperando cualquier cosa, así mismo sus amigas se ponían detrás de ella dispuestas a dar batalla también.

Más para su sorpresa él no les hizo ningún daño, sino que con suma gentileza acaricio la mejilla de Twilight y dijo con su voz refinada y calmada como la de un caballero inglés:

-Pero mi lady, acaso yo he dicho que me interesa vuestro mundo equino o este, de que sirve gobernar si todo está perdido ya en cualquier mundo, sentiros tranquila pues al menos por ahora me conciernen asuntos de mayor índole, que ninguna de ustedes podría siquiera vislumbrar

Luego se dio calmadamente la vuelta ante la estupefacción de todos y caminando tranquilamente acerco su bastón a su cara y dijo:

-Activar secuencia de portal interdimensional, fijar coordenadas a sector Alfa.-

Con estas palabras su bastón emitió unos extraños y mecánicos sonidos y un rayo de energía emano de su punta de cristal hacia el final del escenario, abriendo con ello un portal en el que se podía ver la vastedad del espacio con cientos de estrellas.

Y sin más entró en él y desapareció de la vista de todos.

Lo que siguió a continuación fue un tumulto y murmullos de parte de todos, las Dazzlings quienes habían permanecido inmóviles hasta ahora cayeron finalmente desmayadas por el debilitamiento y el shock sufrido.

Compadeciéndose de ellas a pesar de todo, las Rainbooms las llevaron a la enfermería de la escuela contando con la ayuda de algunos estudiantes, entre ellos el fortachón Bulk Biceps, los hermanos de Applejack, Applebloom y Big Macintosh, la hermana de Rarity, Sweetie Bell, la admiradora de Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo y Flash Sentry quien quería ver si Twilight se encontraba bien, ya que ellas también estaban débiles aunque no tanto como las Dazzlings.

Cuando informaron lo sucedido a la Directora Celestia y la Vice-Directora Luna, no daban crédito a lo que oían pero esta vez libres del influjo de las sirenas, les creyeron firmemente, además contaba con básicamente todo el resto de la escuela de testigos.

En la enfermería les dijeron que las Dazzlings se recuperarían lo máximo en un par de días, les habían suministrado suero y los cuidados necesarios para que se repusieran de la pérdida significativa de energía.

Sin perder tiempo Twilight se despidió de sus amigas, manteniendo contacto directo con ellas por medio de Sunset Shimmer y su diario mágico, les dijo que tenía que volver a Equestria de inmediato e informar de ese suceso a las Princesas Celestia, Luna y Candace para decidir qué hacer al respecto.

Y mientras estos eventos se desarrollaban en esos mundos hermanos, en el sector Alfa en un montón de asteroides flotantes, "El Caballero Elegante" hacía acto de presencia.

-Está hecho, ahora con este poder finalmente liberare a todos mis hermanos y hermanas de su encierro.-

-Nuestra hora ha llegado, la hora de los Desterrados.-Finalizo triunfante.

**El Fin… por ahora.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien que les ha parecido este fic, ya he escrito otros pero este es el primero de MLP que hago.<strong>

**Espero sus críticas y opiniones.**

**Hasta pronto y que Yahvéh les bendiga y les proteja a ustedes y a sus seres queridos y les brinde prosperidad, salud y bienestar.**


End file.
